


Tévedések Színjátéka

by SassyMeg



Series: Félreértések Destiel [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternatív Univerzum - Az eredetitől eltérő, Alternatív Univerzum - modern felfogás, Angst with a Happy Ending, Biszex!Dean, Boldog végkifejlet, Dean & Cas szerelmesek, Destiel Magyarul - Freeform, Dirty Talk, Durva nyelvezet - Obszcén szavak, Happy Ending, Ikrek, M/M, Magyar Destiel - Freeform, Szókimondó fic, Twins, biszex!James-Jimmy, ember!Cas, ember!Dean, félreértések, gay!cas
Language: Magyar
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-13
Updated: 2021-02-13
Packaged: 2021-03-13 21:29:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,685
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29408394
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SassyMeg/pseuds/SassyMeg
Summary: Cas és Dean boldogan élnek együtt, mikor váratlan szétrombolja a kapcsolatukat egy videó. 💔Deannek pedig idő kell, amíg a darabokat helyre illeszti, de megtalálja a megoldást. 💙💚
Relationships: Castiel & Dean Winchester, Castiel / Dean Winchester, Destiel
Series: Félreértések Destiel [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2160396
Comments: 2
Kudos: 17





	Tévedések Színjátéka

**Author's Note:**

> Eredetileg nem ez a fic lett volna, de így sem rossz. 😃  
> Sokat várt, hogy megszülethessen, így itt van. ❤️  
> Szerettem volna egy új sorozatot, amiben félreértések fordulnak elő, így ez az első belőle.

Dean sosem volt boldogabb, mint amióta megismerte Castielt. Már körülbelül két éve lehettek együtt. Minden szép, és jó volt. Annyira illettek egymáshoz, mint a borsó, meg a héja, a levél, és a fája, egyik puzzle darab a másikhoz. Majdhogynem kitalálták egymás gondolatait. Szóval: az Isten is egymásnak teremtette őket. 

Bár az igaz, hogy míg Dean biszex volt, s Castielnek kizárólag a férfiak tetszettek mindenféle téren, ez eddig nem okozott köztük különösebb problémát. Ugyanis úgy tartja a fáma, hogy az ilyen kapcsolatok kétes kimenetelűek lehetnek (s sokszor szakítással végződnek), hiszen a biszexuális fél, bármikor kedvet érezhet arra, hogy a gyengébb nemmel is kikezdjen, ám ők eddig nem feleltek meg ennek a sémának.

Dean azt az elvet vallotta: amíg egy kapcsolatban benne van, addig szó sem lehet semmiféle kilengésről bármelyik irányban. Castiel pedig szemmel láthatóan is, annyira szerelmes volt Deanbe, hogy ennek az egész megcsalásos témának, még a halvány gondolata sem merült fel közöttük.  
Ezért is érte váratlan, a következő esemény mindkettejüket.

Dean szerette a pornót, mivel olykor ötleteket merített belőlük, amivel színesíthette a szexuális életüket szívszerelmével. Kedvencei voltak az amatőr pornóvideók.  
Azokban nem mind megjátszás volt, ami érzelmeket előadtak, illetve, nem adtak elő túl játszott, mű lihegésekkel tarkított szex epizódokat. Nemcsak meleg pornót nézett, hanem bármilyet, ami felkeltette a figyelmét. Úgyhogy néha hetero pornóba is belenézett, bár nem időzött rajtuk túl sokáig. 

Most viszont megdöbbenve bámulta a képernyőt.  
Eleinte azt hitte, biztosan nem látta jól, talán tévedett, és az illető, csak hasonlít arra, akire gondolt.

De sajnos nem.  
Az a bájos, barna csajszi, akit - láthatóan - élvezettel "döngölt" az ágyban, egy meglehetősen ismerős paraméterekkel rendelkező szexi pasi, nem lehet más, csak az ő imádottja: Cas. 

Egy darabig hülyén bámult, aztán úgy érezte hányingere van. Keserű epe tódult fel a torkára. Nem, ez nem lehet igaz! Hogyan lehetséges? Castiel gay. Egy meleg pasi, akiben a csajok nem keltenek fel nemi vágyat. Viszont az előbb látott videóban, jól láthatóan egy nővel kefélt.

Deant elöntötte a mardosó féltékenység. Más érintette meg, ölelte, csókolta, szerette, élvezte, ami az övé, még akkor is, ha ez csak szerep. Egyáltalán ez tényleg csak szerep? Ugyanakkor kínzó csalódást is érzett. Cas, ezek szerint hazudott neki. Miért nem tudta bevallani, hogy ugyanolyan biszex, mint ő?

Ekkor érkezett haza Castiel, még nem tudva mi vár rá, és hogy a kapcsolatuknak - valószínűleg - rövidesen vége...

*

\- Ezt nem mondhatod komolyan, Dean!  
Cas igyekezett visszafogni magát, de a hangjából nemcsak az idegesség hallatszott, hanem a frusztráció is.

\- Hogy-hogy nem? Azt akarod beadni, hogy csak papás-mamást játszottál egy nővel? EGY NŐVEL??? - megemelt hangjában felháborodás, és indulat rezgett - Mikor TE - az elmondásod szerint -, MELEG vagy!

\- Nem csak az "elmondásom szerint", Dean! - használta a kezeivel a levegő idézeteket, és most már ő is kiabált - Én TÉNYLEG meleg vagyok! Nem izgulok fel a nők meztelen testére, nemhogy még basszam is őket, ahogy olyan szépen kifejtetted!

\- Akkor mi a faszommal magyarázod, hogy TE kúrod az a kéjelgő libát ott, a kibaszott videóban?

\- Hányszor mondjam: NEM ÉN vagyok, azon a ribancos, kurva felvételen! De tudod, mit? Elegem van! Ha nem bízol bennem, nem hiszel nekem, akkor nekünk nincs közös jövőnk! Baszd meg, Dean! - kiabálta, majd rácsapta párjára az ajtót, hogy a közös szekrényükből összepakolja a dolgait, ami így hirtelen kellett.  
Ám még pakolás közben is hallotta, amint a szerelme ordít:  
\- Nem, nem ÉN basztam el SZÓ SZERINT az egészet, hanem TE!  
Azt sem tudta, hirtelen miket pakolt, szemeit elhomályosították a könnyek. Nem fog mindig engedni, megalázkodni, könyörögni, főleg, ha Deannek nincs igaza! 

Összecsomagolt - majd a többi cuccáért később jön -, és aztán, zaklatottan elfutott az eddig közös otthonukból. Végig várta-remélte, hogy Dean megállítja, bocsánatot kér, vagy valami hasonló, de a szívében tudta, ez nem fog bekövetkezni, mert a barátja, és egyben párja, nem ilyen.

***

Már eltelt vagy hat hónap, de most is úgy fáj neki, mintha csak tegnap történt volna. Deannek minden apróságról Castiel jutott az eszébe. Olyan fájó űrt hagyott maga után az életében, annyira szenvedett a hiányától, hogy bármit megbocsátott volna neki, csak újra kezdhessék, tiszta lappal.

Ám, ez még a Sorsnak nem elég: ezt - az egymás között becézett, csak "ágyból felkeltem" - szexhajat, és a francos, lelkéig hatoló kék szemeket, bárhol felismeri, és mindig a rabja lesz. Most épp ebben a hipermarketben kellett összefutnia vele. Első, felvillanó gondolata az, hogy elkerüli... de képtelen legyőzni a belső vágyat, és a mardosó hiányt, és alig várja, hogy pár szót váltsanak végre. Úgy csinál, mintha nem vette volna észre, és csak "véletlen" beletolatott a bevásárló kocsijával.

\- Szia, Castiel! Rég láttalak... nem ismersz meg? - kezd bele viccesen, bár kissé tartva a reakciótól, de amit tapasztal, az nem egészen az, amit várt.  
Az ismerős kék szempár a megszokott intenzitással végig pásztázza, ám nem gyullad fel a gyönyörű íriszekben a felismerés szikrája.  
\- Helló! Egész biztosan felismernélek, ha a nevem Castiel lenne, de az én nevem, James.

Dean meghökken, mert erre igazán nem számított.  
\- Ugyan, Cas! Ne szívass már! - mondja hitetlenkedve, majd a férfihoz közelebb hajolva, összeesküvő hangon súgja - Hiszen kölcsönösen ismerjük egymást kívül-belül baby... nem felejtettem ám el, mire képes a hosszú nyelved, vagy a csodás, művészi ujjad, és akkor még a farkad meg sem említettem...

\- Nézd! "Baby"...  
\- Dean.  
\- Oké, Dean. Fogalmam sincs, hogy ki vagy. Ámbár - újra végig nézett rajta a szokásos intenzív pillantásával, amitől mindig pillangók generálódtak az alhasába -, ha jól meggondolom, nem utasítanék el egy ilyen kínálkozó alkalmat. DE! Légyszíves, bár lehet, hogy ez a fétised, ne hívj Casnek!

És Dean ekkor már bármibe beleegyezett volna, akkor is, ha Élete Szerelme hazudik, vagy tanúvédelem alatt áll... mindegy, hogy mit csinál, de egyben biztos volt: vele akar lenni, és kész bármilyen kompromisszumra emiatt.

*

Dean kezdett ráébredni, hogy James, azaz Jimmy valóban nem azonos Castiellel, bár pokolian, a megszólalásig hasonlóak (valószínűleg egypetéjű ikrek, még akkor is, ha erről semmit sem tudnak). 

Erre leginkább akkor jött rá, amikor véletlen meglátta Jimmy mellbimbóit, mikor egyszer kávét öntött magára nála, ezért inget cserélt, és hiányolta azt az édes kis anyajegyet, amit úgy szeretett Castielen csókolni.

Ekkor rákérdezett, hogy mi történt ezzel az anyajeggyel, azt a választ kapta: ott sosem volt semmi ilyesmi.

Persze nem ez volt az egyetlen jel, hogy más emberről lehet szó, és - a többi jellel együtt -abban a pillanatban megvilágosodott: ártatlanul vádolta meg a szerelmét, s üldözte el maga mellöl.

Hogyan teheti jóvá, ezt az egészet? Fel kell kutatnia Cast, aztán össze kell hoznia Jimmyvel (talán egy picit pótolhatóak a születésük óta elvesztegetett évek), és miután a testvérek egymásra találtak, neki hosszasan-hosszasan kell bocsánatért esdekelnie Casnél.

Mindent kipróbált, de nem jutott vele semmire, amíg egy régi fősulis haverja Ash, be nem segített neki a keresésben. Megtalálta a mostani címét. Dean örült neki, de egyben rettegett is: mi van akkor, ha Cas nem hajlandó vele szóba állni, vagy például már továbblépett? 

Már minden mindegy. Itt volt a kocsijában ülve, Castielre várt, hogy hazaérjen bárhonnan. Ash azt is kiderítette, hogy most melyik könyvesboltban dolgozott, szóval azt tudta, hogy kábé ilyen tájban szokott hazaérni. Még magában fogalmazta: miket is kellene mondnia, amikor megjelent az ismerős alak.

Cas közelebb érve, felismerte az autót - bárhol felismerné -, egy pillanatra megállt habozva, majd határozottan a lakása felé vette az irányt.

Dean, aki eddig szinte dermedten figyelt, most magához tért, és szerelme után futott. Hatalmas szerencséjére Cas annyira ideges volt, hogy még mindig a zárral bajlódott. Pontosan tudta, hogy a háta mögött áll, bár még nem szólt semmit a szerelme, és akkor Cas megfordult.

Castiel ott állt, és a srác felé bámult, aki a szemébe nézett, megtört szívvel. Azok a gyönyörű zöld szemek. Azok, amelyek a napfényben szikráztak, és akkor is előjöttek, amikor mosolygott. Az a tekintet, ami olykor annyira veszélyes rá, mert nem tud neki ellenállni. 

\- Mit akarsz? - kérdezte Castiel, és mindent megtett, hogy elrejtse a sokkját.  
\- Fasz voltam veled - mondta Dean, és minden tőle telhetőt megtett, hogy ne hozzon létre szemkontaktust - Elbasztam a kapcsolatunk, összetörtem a szíved, bár nem akartam, hogy ez megtörténjen, és elismerem, tévedtem: tényleg nem te voltál az, aki megcsalt. Egyikünk sem - kezdte Dean teli érzelmekkel hullámzó hangon.

\- Tudom, hogy már nem számít, és tudom, hogy utálsz emiatt engem, és ezért én is utálom magam, de Cas, te voltál a legjobb dolog, ami valaha történt velem, és nem tudtam elviselni azt a gondolatot, hogy elveszítelek, valaki más miatt! Jobbat érdemelsz, mint én, Cas, de szeretlek! - folytatta Dean, és figyelte, ahogy Castiel megpróbálta visszatartani a könnyeit.

\- Jobban szeretlek téged, mint a pitét, a hamburgert, a sört, vagy bármi mást, istenem, mindennél jobban szeretlek!  
Most a sírás küszöbén állt, amikor Castiel fájdalommal teli szemeit látta.

\- Akkor miért hagytad, hogy elmenjek? Miért nem tartottál vissza? - kérdezte Cas, reszkető ajkakkal - Miért Dean?  
Szerelme bűnbánó pillantással nézett rá. 

\- Mert nagyon szeretlek téged, és nem tudnám elviselni, ha más lenne az, aki örömet okoz neked, érintene meg, ölelne, csókolna... szeretne... Cas, annyira elbaszott vagyok! Dean most sírt, és könnycsepp könnycsepp után esett le Castiel arcán is. 

\- Dean, miért nem érted? Szeretlek, és soha nem lennék mással! Szeretem azt, ahogyan mosolyogsz, és azt, ahogyan nevetsz, és szeretem annak a fényét a szemedben, amikor ránézel azokra, akiket szeretsz. Senki sem tökéletes, és mindenkinek vannak hülye dolgai, még nekem is... De egyébként szeretlek úgy, ahogyan, és amilyen vagy - felelte Castiel, és kezét Dean arcára tette - Dean Winchester, összetörted a szívem, de remélem, helyre tudjuk hozni - tette még hozzá, és kék szemei könnyekkel ragyogtak.

Aztán lassan odahajolt, és lágy ajkait Deanére tette. Megkóstolhatta a sót a könnyükből, és ahogy tartotta, hirtelen úgy érezte, mintha szikrák repültek volna körülöttük, mert a csók intenzívebbé vált.

Ez már Dean, és Castiel világa volt. Az a gondolat, hogy egymás nélkül éljenek, szinte elképzelhetetlen, és elviselhetetlen érzés volt számukra.  
Szerelme kezei átölelték, és folyamatosan simogatták, miközben csókolta, és ez egy új emlékeztető, hogy Dean visszatért hozzá, s ezzel együtt a világa is helyrebillent a neki kijelölt pályára. Castiel végre ismét lélegezni tudott. Elhúzódtak, és a homlokuk összetámasztották.

\- Megbocsátok neked, mivel Dean Winchester, megéri a fájdalmat.  
Castiel elmosolyodott, és ragyogó szemmel nézett fel Deanre.  
Dean pedig visszamosolyogva csak annyit mondott:  
\- Boldog Valentin napot! 

A zsebéből elővette a régóta ott őrizgetett gyűrűs dobozt, felkattintva azt, féltérdre ereszkedett, majd megkérte Cast, hogy egy életre maradjon vele, és mivel nagy szerencséjére a kék szeműje imádta őt, így igent mondott.

\- The End - 

11.26.2019. Tuesday 13:32  
02.13.2021. Saturday 19:57

**Author's Note:**

> Ha tetszett a Destiel szösz, csak nyomd meg a kudos ❤️ gombot, köszi! 😃 ❤️
> 
> Valamint: Boldog Valentin napot! ❤️  
> Happy Valentine's Day! ❤️  
> (Holnapra)


End file.
